Kira
Kira (Karkira) is the second in command of the "Skrubinati". She has a strange addiction to Homestuck, and is infact Homestuck Trash. Kira has many nicknames, which are the following; * Karkira * KK * M9 * Kurra * Thief of Time Kira likes to relate her life to Homestuck as much as possible, for example she will use quadrants, make her own class and aspect, ect. Her quadrants consist of Mandy♦ and Chyenne♠, and Elway♣ and Chyenne♣. Mandy and Chyenne tend to switch placed on this chart, as in saying one second Mandy could be her moirail and Chyenne could be her kismesis and the next Chyenne could be her new moirail and Mandy her kismesis. By this logic, the auspistice would change quite frequently. All in all, these quadrants change, a lot. Her aspect is Thief of Time, of a certain fan test she took on a fan website to determine what her class and aspect could be. Truthfully it took multiple honest tries, with 2 week invervoles inbetween each test, to get Thief of Time, a now suitable role. ▲ ▲ All-though Homestuck is her main fandom she also resides in other fandoms, such as; * Hetalia * Doctor Who * Anime (No specification of which) * The Creatures (If considered a fandom) * Pewdiepie A.K.A. The Bro Army * The Hunger Games * Ib * Warrior Cats * Creepy Pasta * Gravity Falls * Vocaloid Kira considers herself to be a Gamer, with owning over 100+ games, not all in her name but more of her brother's, father's, and sister's. Had played most of them she quite enjoys playing them, even if she sucks, hard core, at them. Shes played more on last gens cosoles, Xbox 360, Wii, and PS3, aswell as PC, prefered PC. "PC MASTER RACE!" ▲ Choises in favorite quotes "WE ARE ALL A LITTLE FUCKED, AND LIFE'S A LITTLE FUCKED UP, AND WHEN WE FIND SOMEONE WHOSE FUCKED-UP-NESS IS COMPATIBLE WITH OURS, WE JOIN UP WITH THEM AND FALL IN A MUTAL FUCKED-UP-NESS AND CALL IT LOVE" -Karkat Vantas New obsessions come and go, but this time it is Karkat, Kira's favorite Troll and Character in Homestuck. She absolutely adores him and even has this fucked up imagination marriage. She is obsessive and protective over Karkat and all of her friends know it. She constantly brings up her "love" for Karkat in private and/or group chats just to let everyone know KARKAT BELONGS TO HER! Some people laugh, others are jealous, but she is proud to let everyone know who her animated imaginary crush is. Note- Karkat is the first and #1 Bae of the 7. He comes first and is Kira's priority over the rest. ▲ Speaking of 7 Baes, Kira has a list (Link here) of 6 trolls and 1 human and has claimed them her baes. Of course some matter more than most seeing as when someone threatens or likes one of her "minor" Baes, she could care less, those consist of Tavros, Gamzee, and Sollux. Now if you mess with her Main Baes, Dave, Mituna, and Kankri, she will curse you out, threaten you, and make you wish you were dead (Ha, not really). Mess with Karkat and you will be in a world of hurt, she does NOT mess around when it comes to her main baes. She also has a self inserted Homestuck OC. Name: Kira As/Cl: Thief of Time Dream Planet: Derse Planet: Motion and Clockwork Patron Troll: Karkat Captchalogue: Array Strife Spe: Gunkind Typing Quirk: i = ii, s = 2, to/too = two (Sollux's) PesterChum: scratchTheory (ST) ▲ ▲ ▲ ▲ ▲ ▲ ▲ ▲ ▲ ▲ ▲ Here are links to some of my favorite videos One - Two - Three - Four - Five Well k thanks bye! I love you!